The Twin Sons of Elrond
by LadyErestor83
Summary: When Elladan falls for his former tutor, he is brutally rejected. Can Elrohir and Glorfindel pick up the pieces of Elladan's broken heart? 1st in series.. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

The Twin Sons of Elrond

**yay...new fic again...please check out my humorous Facebook story called Elladan and Elrohir Create a Facebook...**

**pairings: Elladan/ Erestor, Elrohir/Glorfindel, Elrond/Celebrian**

**OC's: Hadereth, Elithraniel, Fararith, Andro, and Glewiel**

**summary: When Elladan falls for his former tutor, he is brutally rejected. Can Elrohir and Glorfindel pick up the pieces of Elladan's broken heart? **

CHAPTER 1

" _You love me?"_

_Erestor chided his former student with malice in his voice. Elladan felt tears rise in his eyes._

" _Yes."_

_Erestor laughed._

" _You could not love me. No one loves me. No one ever will. You are only playing a foolish jest as you and your brother are known for."_

_Elladan shook his head._

" _Erestor, I.."_

_Erestor turned away from him._

"_Leave my study Elrondion and none will know of your jest."_

_Elladan refused to move._

" _I will not."_

_Erestor turned and held Elladan by the shoulders. Suddenly, he shook him violently._

" _You, Elladan, are not wanted. I do not want you, do you not see? Leave my sight this instant!"_

_Elladan shoved Erestor away from him and ran from the library._

Erestor sat in his chair and wept silently to himself. He had gotten rid of Elladan, but at what cost? Erestor had loved Elladan from the beginning, but the voices that haunted him from his past told him to keep that son of Elrond at arms length. Erestor put his face in his hands. Elladan would hate him now for all eternity.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so chapter 2 is coming up.. this may actually be shorter than intended..**

CHAPTER 2

Elrohir and Glorfindel were sitting in the gardens sharing a kiss. They heard someone crying not far from where they were. Elrohir recognized the who the cry belonged to instantly.

" Elladan?"

Elladan didn't bother to look up. Elrohir and Glorfindel helped Elladan up off the ground and sat him on the bench between them. Elladan began to ramble.

" He said I was jesting. It was all a jest. No one could love him. I could not love him."

Elrohir shook his brother.

" Elladan, get ahold of yourself."

Glorfindel put his hand on Elladan's shoulder.

" What happened?"

Elladan felt new tears streaming down his face.

" I told him I loved him. He thought I was jesting him. Then he shook me violently. I shoved him away and ran."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" Who shook you?"

Elladan buried his face in his hands.

" Erestor."

Glorfindel blinked a couple times.

" Erestor? You love Erestor?"

Elladan nodded slowly. Glorfindel looked at Elrohir.

" Why did you not tell me?"

Elrohir lowered his head.

" I swore an oath of secrecy to my brother."

Elladan looked at Glorfindel.

" Do not be cross with him. It was my fault that he did not tell you."

Glorfindel slowly stood and began to walk away. Elrohir stood as well.

" Where are you going?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" To have a talk with Erestor."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**here we are at chapter 3...please please please Review...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor was sitting at his desk writing documents that were to be sent to Lorien. He nearly fell from his chair as the door from the library door swung open. He looked up as he caught his breath and saw Glorfindel standing there.

" What is the meaning of this?"

Glorfindel approached Erestor.

" You hurt Elladan."

Erestor scoffed.

" He tried to say he loved me. What foolish nonsense is that."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

" Have you ever thought that he could be telling you the truth?"

Erestor shook his head.

" It is not so. That Elrondion does nothing but jest."

Glorfindel crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" Would that also imply that Elrohir does nothing but jest as well?"

Erestor shrugged.

" Elrohir can show love and compassion."

" SO CAN ELLADAN!" Glorfindel boomed.

Erestor rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" No. He cannot."

Glorfindel grabbed Erestor and shook him.

" He cries for you Erestor. Your rejection has wounded him greatly."

Erestor tried to push Glorfindel away from him, but to no avail.

" Let me go Glorfindel."

Glorfindel released the Advisor.

" He does love you."

Erestor laughed.

" He does not. Even if what he says is true, I do not want him."

Glorfindel shook his head and walked for the door. As he approached it, he turned to face Erestor, who was already engrossed in his work.

" You will wind up alone mellon nin." Glorfindel whispered.

He left the library. If Glorfindel had looked a moment longer, he would have seen the tears that fell from Erestor's eyes to the parchment he wrote upon.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**I know a lot of you are wondering why Erestor is acting somewhat bi-polar..this chapter will explain it all..implied rape and harmful things...**

CHAPTER 4

"_Erestor...oh Erestor..."_

_Erestor looked around the room, knowing the voice that called him. He saw the elf in the shadows emerge with a smile on his face._

" _Now now Erestor. We cannot have you crying. That comes after."_

_The elf held up a metal bar._

" _Lay down."_

_Erestor shook his head._

" _No. I will not."_

_The elf slammed the metal bar into Erestor's side._

" _I said lay down!"_

_Erestor did as he was told and then watched another elf enter the room. _

" _Hadereth, please. Make Andro leave me be."_

_Hadereth just smiled evilly._

" _I don't think I will."_

_Erestor's mouth dropped open._

" _You said you loved me."_

_Hadereth laughed._

" _Love you? I could never love you! No one could ever love you! You are worthless! You are marred and worn. No one would ever want you or to know you! All who say they love you is surely a liar."_

_Hadereth and Andro laughed. Erestor felt the metal bar hit him a few more times, then he heard the sound of his robes being torn. Hadereth held Erestor's face on the ground._

" _Now it's my turn."_

"NO!"

Erestor sat straight up in his bed. He tried to even out his breathing, but to no avail. Andro and Hadereth had been cruel to him. Androwould beat him until he bled and then Hadereth would take him so violently that after the deed was done, his backside would bleed out as well. Erestor slowly got out of bed and walked to the balcony. He saw the twin sons of Elrond sitting in a tree not too far below his balcony. He could make out their voices as they talked.

" If he is cruel to you Elladan, why do you love him so?"

" He is all I can think of. Every morning as I wake and every night as I sleep."

Erestor backed away from the balcony. Another liar! He felt tears spring to his eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He walked quickly to it and as he opened it, he smiled.

" Hello Elithraniel."

Elithraniel, the Lady Advisor of Imladris, smiled at him.

" Good Evening my brother."

TBC...

**another note: I will be including Ecthelion in this story as well as Erestor and Elithraniel's older brother..**


	5. Chapter 5

**in this chapter, Elladan finds out by accident why Erestor is cold to him.**

CHAPTER 5

Elithraniel and Erestor sat on the balcony drinking tea. Erestor could no longer hear Elladan and Elrohir so he assumed they had left. Elithraniel cleared her throat before she spoke.

" I have heard of your coldness toward Elladan."

Erestor turned to his sister.

" He said he loved me."

Elithraniel rolled her eyes.

" And?"

Erestor looked into his cup.

" No one will ever love me."

Elithraniel put her hand on her younger brother's shoulder.

" Erestor, Hadereth and Andro are gone. They can hurt you no longer. The things they did were unforgivable. Andro with his beatings and Hadereth with his unwanted sexual contact, but now, you allow Hadereth's words to plague your mind. The only one you are hurting now is you. You ach to be with Elladan. Now your harsh words and coldness are hurting him as well. He is not Hadereth, he would not take you against your will and he is not Andro, he would not harm you for saying no. Let him love you Erestor. Let him love you as you as you have never let anyone else love you. Give him your heart."

Erestor felt tears streaming down his face.

" You are right my sister. I cannot do this to Elladan any longer."

Elithraniel smiled. She would have said something, but at that moment they heard footsteps outside of Erestor's door, then the sound of someone crying. Erestor walked to his door and opened it. He gasped as he saw the retreating back of Elladan. Erestor walked back into his room in shock. He closed the door and leaned his back against it. He felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks as he looked at Elithraniel.

" Elladan knows."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry this is a day late...I beg your forgiveness...also, this story will not be updated after this until Monday...sorry my fans lol...**

CHAPTER 6

Elladan quietly shut the door to the rooms he shared with Elrohir. He saw his brother sitting on the couch in front of him. Elrohir stood when he saw that Elladan had been crying.

" Did he yell at you again?"

Elladan shook his head.

" No. I accidently overheard something between him and Lady Elithraniel."

Elrohir nodded slowly.

" Can you tell me?"

Elladan shook his head again.

" Not without Erestor's permission. I do not want him to be anymore cross with me than he already is."

Elrohir nodded in agreement. Elladan looked around the sitting room.

" Where is Glorfindel?"

Elrohir smiled.

" In our bathing chambers. We had a slight accident during our lovemaking session."

Elladan sighed.

" In his hair?"

Elrohir shook his head, then grinned.

" In his eye."

Elladan rolled his eyes.

" I think you have bad aim Roh."

Elrohir laughed.

" As long as Glorfindel still loves me, I care not."

Elladan started to laugh. He watched as Glorfindel emerged from the bathing chamber and walk to the balcony. Elrohir laughed along with his brother. Glorfindel did not embarrass easily, but Elrohir could make him turn any shade of red. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Elrohir stood and walked to the balcony to be with his beloved. Elladan walked to answer the door. He gasped in shock when he saw who stood there. It was Erestor. Elladan was about to smile, but then stopped when he saw the seething rage that was held in Erestor's eyes.

" Good Evening Erestor."

Erestor narrowed his eyes.

" First you hear my story, then you come here to laugh about it? I knew your love was a jest Elrondion! I knew it was no more than a jest!"

Erestor stormed off, leaving Elladan in tears once more.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**who is ready for Elladan to stop crying and stand up to Erestor? well here we go..**

CHAPTER 7

Elladan wiped his tears furiously. He had had enough of Erestor looking down at him like some elfling. Elladan left his rooms just in time to catch Erestor walking toward the library. Elladan marched up behind him and turned him around. Erestor glared at him.

" What is the meaning of this?"

Elladan glared at Erestor.

" Ever since I have told me of my love for you, you have treated me as though I were beneath you. I am not. Then I overheard you and Lady Elithraniel and returned to my rooms. Elrohir asked me if I could tell him and I told him I could not without your permission, for I feared you would become cross with me. Not anymore Erestor. Not one moment more. I hate that you push me away when all I want to do is love you. You would rather be caught in your own pity and self loathing than allow a good elf to touch your heart. You are the one I have loved for many years and I fear that I will fade from this world. I know you think I am jesting with you, but I am not. Love is not something I would jest about."

Elladan began to turn and walk away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. He turned to face Erestor, whose face was wet with tears. Elladan cautiously took a step forward and held his arms open to Erestor. He began to cry himself when Erestor nearly fell into his arms, clutching to his tunic for dear life. Elladan kissed the top of Erestor's head.

" Do you hate me?"

Erestor sobbed loudly.

" I never did. I did not want you to know of my past, so I was cold to you."

Elladan gently held Erestor at arms length.

" I will tell no one of what I heard, unless you give me permission."

Erestor smiled and took Elladan into his arms.

" Thank you."

Elladan felt Erestor intertwine their fingers and smiled.

" Elladan?"

Elladan raised his head from Erestor's chest.

" Yes?"

Erestor smiled.

" May I court you?"

Elladan felt tears of joy streaming down his face.

" Yes. A thousand times yes."

They kissed and at that moment, Erestor had never been happier in his life.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**yay..Elladan and Erestor are together.. now back to Elrohir and Glorfindel...**

CHAPTER 8

Elrohir stared at the trees that stood outside from his balcony. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

" Hello meleth nin."

Glorfindel smiled.

" What are you thinking?"

Elrohir shrugged.

" Elladan left here upset earlier. I do not know where he went."

Glorfindel snickered.

" He spoke with Erestor."

Elrohir turned to face his lover.

" How did you know that?"

Glorfindel smiled.

" You Ada told me."

Elrohir was confused.

" How did he know?"

Glorifindel smiled again.

" He heard Elladan yelling at someone and went to the library door. When he opened it, he saw Elladan and Erestor embracing."

Elrohir's mouth nearly dropped open.

" Embracing? Thats impossible. Are you sure it was Elladan and Erestor?"

Glorfindel nodded.

" Your Ada overheard Erestor ask to court Elladan."

This time, Elrohir's mouth did drop open.

" Erestor is courting Elladan?"

Glorfindel chuckled.

" Yes."

Elrohir turned back to his previous position on the balcony. Erestor was courting Elladan. Only a week ago, Erestor hated Elladan. Elrohir shook his head. He knew what he had to do. He had to talk to his Ada.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**okay..I want more reviews...or I'll jump into Mordor LMAO...**

CHAPTER 9

" Ada?"

Elrond lifted his head from his work.

" Elrohir, what are you doing here?"

Elrohir crossed his arms across his chest.

" Why is Erestor courting Elladan?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow.

" Why do most elves court?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes.

" Erestor does NOT love Elladan. He is cold to him Ada. I have seen it."

Elrond set his quill on the desk and gave his full attention to Elrohir.

" Then why is Erestor courting your brother?"

Elrohir rolled his eyes again.

" Isn't it obvious? He thought Elladan was jesting him when Elladan said he loved Erestor, so Erestor is just using that against Elladan. Jesting him instead."

" How dare you say such a thing!"

Elrohir turned and saw Elladan standing in the doorway. Elrohir swallowed hard.

" He is always mean to you Dan. I just don't want you to make a mistake."

Elladan glared at his twin.

" You know, I wasn't exactly thrilled when you and Glorfindel courted either. I got over it and you need to get over this hatred of Erestor."

Elrohir turned to Elrond.

" Ada, what do you think?"

Elrond stood between his sons.

" Elladan is a grown elf. If he wants to be courted by Erestor, that is his choice. That has nothing to do with you, Elrohir."

Elrohir began to walk out of the library, but on his way out the door , he turned to Elladan .

" If Erestor breaks your heart, I will pick up the pieces for you."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**here we go..**

CHAPTER 10

Elladan sat on his bed, waiting for Erestor. It had been three hours sinces Erestor had sent him here to wait. Elladan stood and began to pace nervously around the room. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Elladan let out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Enter."

The door opened and there stood Erestor. His robes were torn and tattered, his face smudged in dirt, and there were light streaks of blood across his cheek. Elladan's eyes widened. He quickly approached Erestor, gathering the older elf into his arms.

" What has happened to you?"

Erestor pushed Elladan away.

" Nothing has happened."

Elladan was confused. How could Erestor look this way and claim nothing had happened?

" Then what happened to your robes?"

Erestor glared at Elladan.

" That is none of your concern."

Elladan swallowed. Yes, he and Erestor were courting, but it didn't seem like it. Elladan decided it might be wise to just let the matter drop. He walked toward the sitting room and Erestor followed.

" Would you like some wine?"

Erestor shook his head.

" No thank you meleth."

Elladan smiled to himself. He had never heard Erestor call him meleth before. Elladan poured himself some wine and sat beside Erestor.

" I waited three hours for you."

Erestor nodded.

" I am sorry for that. I got caught up in a missive, but Elithraniel helped me."

Elladan nodded.

" How is Lady Elithraniel?"

Erestor shrugged.

" She is well."

Elladan swallowed hard.

" Are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

Erestor narrowed his eyes at Elladan. Elladan felt a stinging on his cheek. Erestor had smacked him. Erestor stood.

" I told you it is none of your concern."

Erestor left, leaving Elladan to drown in his own tears.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**okay okay I know I said Monday..I'm sorry..**

CHAPTER 11

Elladan stood on his balcony. He could still feel the sting of Erestor's slap. Why wouldn't Erestor let him in? Why did he have to hide his heart? Elladan sighed to himself. What had happened to Erestor that day? Why was he a mess instead of neat as he always was? Elladan heard the door click open, which meant Erestor had returned. He waited patiently until Erestor stood beside him. Elladan turned to his beloved. Erestor was now cleaned up. Nothing even showed that Erestor had been dirty before. Erestor finally turned to face Elladan.

" Why are you staring?"

Elladan smiled.

" Because I love you."

Erestor shook his head as if he couldn't believe it.

" You do not. No one can love me. No one will ever love me."

Elladan sighed. Courting? Yes. Anywhere closer to Erestor's heart? No.

" I do love you Erestor. You said you loved me as well, remember? That was why you asked to court me."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" I did that to shut you up. "

Elladan's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

Erestor stepped closer so that his forehead was nearly touching Elladan's.

" I do not love you."

Elladan shook his head.

" Liar."

Erestor shook his head.

" I hate you."

Elladan knew that Erestor was only trying to push him away.

" Why do you do this to yourself Erestor? You know we are in love, yet you won't let me in. Let me love you Erestor."

Erestor felt Elladan's arms encircle him and shoved him away, causing Elladan to hit his back against the entry way of the balcony.

Erestor swallowed hard and stepped away from Elladan. Elladan watched as Erestor got on his knees in front of him with his head lowered. Erestor swallowed hard once again.

" You will hurt me now."

Elladan stood there in shock. He saw that Erestor did not move. Elladan took a deep breath.

" No. I will not hurt you."

Erestor slowly stood, but kept his head lowered.

" Bedroom then?"

It was then that Elladan realized that this is what must have happened with Hadereth and Andro. Elladan stepped forward and took Erestor's hands into his own.

" I am not going to harm you Erestor. I am not Hadereth, nor am I Andro."

Erestor looked up and Elladan saw the tears streaming down his face. Elladan reached out one hand and gently brushed away Erestor's tears.

" May I hold you?"

Erestor nodded and felt Elladan's arms hold him tightly to his chest. Elladan nearly cried when he heard Erestor's next whispered words.

" I am sorry Elladan. Please do not leave me."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**wow..even when I read this, I feel sorry for Erestor...but then again this is a cake walk compared to whats happening to him in mine and Tamuril2's fic: The Scars We Hide...did you like the subtle drop of title? LMAO..ahem moving on..**

CHAPTER 12

Elrohir sat with Glorfindel in the library.

" It makes no sense Glorfindel nin. How can he hate him one moment and then be love with him the next?"

Glorfindel shrugged, but did not reply because he saw Elithraniel come into the library.

" Erestor has hidden inside himself for many years. He has loved Elladan for many years as well. He just needs guidance."

Elrohir rolled his eyes.

" Will Erestor hurt Elladan?"

Elithraniel shook her head. She was about to respond, when Erestor and Elladan had walked into the library. Glorfindel saw rage in Elladan's eyes.

XXX

**earlier**

" ….And that was why I was cross with you earlier."

Erestor turned away from Elladan. Elladan attempted to wrap his mind around this. Someone had attacked Erestor. His beloved Erestor. Elladan grinned to himself. They would pay.

TBC..


	13. Chapter 13

**time for the OC's to enter...**

CHAPTER 13

Andro watched in the distance as Erestor walked with his lover into the library. He turned to his companion.

" Hadereth?"

Hadereth looked at his friend and smiled.

" Yes?"

Andro grinned evilly.

" It seems that Erestor has a new beloved."

Hadereth grinned evilly in return.

" It will not last long. Erestor has had a problem with love ever since I betrayed him to side with you."

Andro let out a dry laugh.

" He will not let that elf see his heart."

Hadereth shook his head.

" I think it is time to pay Erestor's lover a little visit."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**okay so heres whats going on...for those of you who have read the IMLADRIS trilogy, THE SCARS WE HIDE, or DARKNESS WITHIN by Tamuril2, you will recognize this character..this is Morsilme, I am borrowing him from Tamuril2 for the time being.. He is a NON SLASH character, but he's pretty handy with a whip..hehehehehe...**

CHAPTER 14

The elves of Imladris danced in the Hall of Fire that night. The newest arrival had come only a few short hours earlier in the form of Erestor's Ada, Morsilme. Erestor swallowed hard as he saw Morsilme danced with Glewiel, who was Elrond's assistant healer. He searched the room for Elithraniel and found her dancing with her beloved, Fararith. He saw his sister's eyes lock with his and watched as she approached him.

" Please tell me that you have told Elladan about him."

Erestor shook his head.

" I have not."

Elithraniel sighed.

" He is your courted. He deserves to know everything about you."

Erestor sighed, but did not reply. Elithraniel turned her brother to face her.

" You know that if Morsilme is here, then Hadereth and Andro are not far behind."

Erestor felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of him.

" H-Hadereth? A-Andro?"

Elithraniel nodded.

" You need to tell Elladan."

XXXXXX

**later that same night**

Elladan and Erestor sat together. Elladan had found out nothing about who had attacked erestor, so he just decided to ask.

" Meleth, who attacked you?"

Erestor lowered his head.

" It was my Ada. It was Morsilme."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**hmmm...how will Elladan react?**

CHAPTER 15

" Your Ada?"

Erestor nodded.

" He is here to finish our...lessons."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" Lessons? What kind of lessons?"

Erestor shook his head. He would tell Elladan of such a horrible thing. He already knew of Hadereth and Andro, he did not need to know everything. Erestor turned from his beloved.

" It does not matter."

Elladan sighed.

" Erestor, not again."

Erestor turned to face his beloved again.

" What?"

Elladan sighed once more.

" When you are afraid you push me away."

Erestor glared at Elladan.

" I am NOT afraid!"

Elladan swallowed hard.

" No, you're not. I am sorry. It was a wrong use of words meleth nin. All I meant was, you push me away when you do want me to know what ails you."

Erestor shook his head, but made no effort to reply. Elladan attempted to hold Erestor, but Erestor pushed him away. Just as before, he hurt Elladan. Erestor realized this at the last moment and rushed to Elladan's side.

" I am so sorry."

Elladan slowly stood with Erestor's assistance.

" It is alright Erestor nin."

Erestor shook his head.

" No. No it is not. I keep hurting you."

Elladan kissed Erestor's cheek.

" Then let me in Erestor. Tell me what ails you."

TBC …..


	16. Chapter 16

**will Erestor let Elladan in? Lets us find out...**

CHAPTER 16

Erestor nodded at his beloved.

" I do not want you to get hurt Elladan. I fear that if my Ada finds out that I am courting someone, he will bring Hadereth and Andro. I fear they may hurt you."

Elladan smiled and kissed Erestor softly.

" I appreciate that you want to keep me safe, but pushing me away is not keeping me safe Erestor. When you push me away, it hurts. It hurts more than any knife, any wound."

Erestor could see the tears falling from Elladan's eyes.

" Oh Elladan. I am so sorry. I will try not to push you away anymore."

Elladan nodded.

" So should we pretend we are not courting?"

Erestor seemed to think this over for a moment, then lowered his head.

" Only when my Ada is near. Please do not be cross with me Elladan."

Elladan reached forward and caressed Erestor's cheek.

" I am not cross with you seron vell."

Erestor smiled and kissed Elladan. The kiss was the most passionate one they had ever shared. Elladan had to pull away.

" Erestor nin, if you continue to kiss me like that, I may have to beg you to bind with me this night."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**okay..here's a Morsilme moment for ya...**

CHAPTER 17

Morsilme opened his balcony doors. He grinned as he watched two elves enter his room.

" Andro, Hadereth."

Andro and Hadereth smiled.

" Morsilme," they said in unison.

Morsilme grabbed a bottle of wine and poured three glasses.

" What are your plans for Erestor hir nin? Andro and I have been discussing for many days how to get his lover out of the way."

Morsilme thought for a moment, then grinned evilly.

" Do not get his lover out of the way. Have him along for the fun. It is not everyday that one who is courted by my youngest son gets to see his lessons."

Both Andro and Hadereth laughed.

" And what do you we do about Elithraniel? If she knows we are plotting, she will tell Erestor directly."

Morsilme laughed.

" No worries, Lord Andro. I have something that will make them both stay silent. He took them into his sleeping chambers and lit the closest lamp. There was an elf tied to a chair. He had a cloth in his mouth to prevent him from being heard. Hadereth and Andro laughed as the elf tried to scoot away from the three of them. Morsilme crouched in front of the elf.

" Now, now. It is not you I want, but you will lure him to me. Isn't that right, Ecthelion?"

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**LOL I had soooo many POed people PMing me that I allowed Ecthelion to be the bait LMAO...**

CHAPTER 18

Erestor stroked Elladan's cheek. Elladan had fallen asleep in his arms as they sat on the couch. He gently kissed his beloved on the forehead and laid him down. He did not want to risk waking him by carrying him all the way to his room. Erestor left the room quietly and abruptly bumped into his Ada. Erestor fought the urge to swallow hard and bowed.

" Good Evening Ada."

Morsilme chuckled.

" Good Evening Erestor."

Erestor forced himself to smile.

" What are you doing up and about at this hour?"

Morsilme shrugged.

" I was just heading to the kitchens for a pastry. Would you care to join me?"

Erestor felt his stomach flop. His Ada was planning something. As long as Erestor stayed with Morsilme, there was a possibility that he could not summon for Hadereth and Andro. He nodded slightly.

" Yes Ada."

Morsilme and Erestor walked in the direction of the kitchens. It was then that Erestor felt unsafe. Morsilme turned a corner and as Erestor turned the same corner, he was knocked unconscious. Morsilme smiled.

" That is what you get for following me so stupidly ion-nin."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**ready? here we go...**

CHAPTER 19

Erestor stirred for a moment, then opened his eyes. He cringed when he saw his Ada standing there with both Hadereth and Andro. Erestor swallowed hard.

" What is the meaning of this?"

Morsilme laughed.

" You are here to rescue your brother."

Erestor looked at Morsilme in confusion.

" What are you talking about?"

Morsilme smirked.

" Hadereth, bring him."

Hadereth left the room for a moment and returned with someone with a sack over their head. Erestor gasped when the sack was removed to reveal his older brother Ecthelion.

" Let him go."

Morsilme smirked again.

" I will only let him go on one condition. "

Erestor swallowed again.

" What condition?"

Morsilme smiled.

" You see Erestor, I need new flesh to whip. It cannot always be just you and Ecthelion. So here is my condition: I will release your brother if you hand me your lover."

Erestor's eyes widened. Elladan? Morsilme wanted Elladan? That was what this was all about?

" Lover?"

Morsilme let out an exasperated growl.

" Yes. Your lover. Elladan. Remember him now?"

Erestor nodded. Morsilme had beaten him at this game. The game of concealment. Morsilme knelt in front of his son and grabbed his jaw.

" So, do we have a deal?"

TBC...

**sorry for the cliffy...don't hurt me...**


	20. Chapter 20

**hmmm I guess it's here we go again...lol...**

CHAPTER 20

Elladan opened his eyes and looked around the room. Erestor had left. Elladan smiled. He could still smell Erestor's scent on him. He slowly stood from the bed and walked to his beloved's rooms. He knocked a few times and got no answer. He opened the door and stepped inside.

" Erestor?"

Elladan felt a chill go down his spine. It did not even look like this room had been used for at least a day.

" Erestor?"

Elladan screamed as someone put a sack over his head and tied his arms behind his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erestor cried silently to himself. He had not given his Ada an answer, so Morsilme had sent Hadereth and Andro to kidnap Elladan. The door shot open and Erestor's head shot up. He saw them dragging Elladan into the room. He watched them rip the sack off his head and toss him to the floor. Erestor tried to mover closer to him.

" Elladan, are you alright?"

Elladan righted himself then looked at Erestor.

" I am fine. Who are those elves that kidnapped me?"

Erestor sighed.

" Hadereth and Andro."

Elladan saw another elf in the room tied to a chair.

" Wait, is that...no it cannot be..."

Erestor nodded.

" Yes. That is Ecthelion."

Morsilme entered the room and smiled at the sight of Elladan. Morsilme laughed.

" Once Erestor makes his choice, this room will be painted the color of blood. It could be yours."

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**okay..this is an Elrohir and Glorfindel chapter...HAHAHAHAHAHA**

CHAPTER 21

Elrohir and Glorfindel looked into Elladan's rooms. He was nowhere to be found. Earlier, Glorfindel and Elithraniel had both needed to speak with Erestor regarding Morsilme, but could not find him. Now they could not find Erestor or Elladan. Elrohir looked at his lover worriedly.

" Do you think Morsilme could have done something to them?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

" He is smarter than that. If he were to kidnap them, he would have done it only if Erestor and Elladan had left Imladris."

Elrohir thought for a moment.

" What if he had help?"

Glorfindel thought on this for a moment, then shook his head.

" All of Morsilme's former allies are gone."

Elrohir bit his lip. He was about to reply, but a loud scream resonated in the air. Elrohir and Glorfindel followed the scream and came to halt at the doors of Erestor's rooms. Glorfindel opened the door.

" Erestor? Elladan?"

They saw someone come out of the shadow of the room.

" G-Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" Ecthelion?"

Ecthelion slowly stepped forward. His flesh was torn like he had been tied down. Ecthelion swallowed hard.

" Morsilme has Erestor and Elladan. He had Hadereth and Andro kidnap Elladan."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" Did they take you?"

Ecthelion nodded.

" But I was released when Erestor refused to make his choice."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow.

"What choice?"

Ecthelion swallowed hard.

" Erestor wanted our Ada to let me go, so Morsilme told him if he let me go that he wanted Elladan. Erestor never made the choice, so they chose for him."

Elrohir's eyes went wide. Glorfindel nodded at Ecthelion.

"Take us to them."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**okay..this is gonna be ALL bad...**

CHAPTER 22

"Ada! Stop!"

Erestor's shouts could be heard throughout the room. Morsilme had tied Elladan up facing a wall and began beating him with a long whip. Elladan, who usually could take a beating, could not handle this and had began to scream. Morsilme turned to Erestor and back handed him across the face.

"What have I told you about speaking when you are not spoken to?"

Erestor lowered his head. He heard Morsilme laugh.

" You know what happens now Erestor?"

Erestor kept his head lowered.

" Yes Ada."

Morsilme untied Elladan, turned him around, and retied him. Hadereth entered the room with Andro. Andro was carrying a large pipe and at the sight of it, Erestor whimpered. Andro laughed.

" Lay down Erestor."

Erestor complied, much to Elladan's dismay. Andro sneered.

" Do you remember the rules Erestor?"

Erestor nodded silently. The pipe hit him four times, then five. It was the blow to his back that caused him to scream. Elladan struggled against his bonds, but to no avail.

" Erestor!"

Erestor slowly turned his head to look at his beloved, knowing what was about to happen to him.

" Elladan, no matter what happens, know that I love you."

Elladan felt tears streaming down his face.

" I love you too Erestor."

Suddenly, Hadereth grabbed Erestor by the hair and yanked him into a standing position, slamming him stomach first into closest wall. Erestor felt his leggings being removed and screamed as he felt someone enter him. Elladan tried to look away, but both Andro and Morsilme held his head to make him watch. Then, a half hour later, it was over. Hadereth withdrew from Erestor and threw the broken elf to the floor. Andro turned to Elladan.

" Maybe I should get you next?"

"NO!"

It took them a moment to realize, that it was Erestor who had yelled. Hadereth growled and approached Erestor, but was knocked down. He looked up to see who had stopped him. There stood Ecthelion, with Glorfindel and Elrohir.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

**YAY Elrohir and Glorfindel to the rescue!**

CHAPTER 23

Glorfindel glared at the three elves.

" You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Morsilme grinned.

" We should, but we are not. Do you know why?" 

Elladan pulled at his binds, finally succeeding after cutting deep into his wrists. He tackled Morsilme from behind, then felt himself being pulled off by Andro. Elrohir attacked Andro and Glorfindel went after Morsilme, who had tried to escape. Hadereth had crept out of the shadows and grabbed Erestor, holding a dagger to his throat. Elladan made a move to knock it from his hands, but Hadereth pushed it deeper into Erestor's skin. Erestor whimpered in pain. Elladan looked at his lover.

" It will be alright meleth nin. I will get you away from him and take you away from this."

Hadereth laughed.

" This is all he knows."

Elladan shook his head.

" That is not true."

Hadereth chuckled.

" Then let me ask you this: when he has hurt you before, did he assume you either wanted to beat him or rape him afterwards?"

Elladan glared at him, but Hadereth continued.

" We are why he believes he will be harmed for his love."

Elladan shook his head once again.

" Did you reject him?"

Hadereth laughed.

"Of course I did. Who could love him?"

Elladan grabbed his dagger from his boot.

" I do."

With those words, he stabbed Hadereth.

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

**WOO Hadereth got stabbed..**

CHAPTER 24

**three days later**

Elladan sat in his rooms holding Erestor tightly.

" Meleth nin?"

Erestor looked at him.

" Yes?"

" Are you feeling alright?"

Erestor nodded.

" Better than the first day."

Elladan smiled.

" It will pass. I promise."

Erestor nodded again, then took Elladan's hand into his own.

" Elladan, will you do me a favor?"

Elladan kissed the top of Erestor's head.

" Anything."

Erestor swallowed hard.

" Once I am healed, will you show me that it doesn't always hurt?"

Elladan's eyes widened.

" Erestor, are you asking me..."

Erestor nodded.

" Yes. I am asking you to bind with me."

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

**okay..this is actually going to be the LONGEST chapter story I've done..I'm thinking maybe 30 is enough or maybe more...anyways, keep in mind this story is rated T not M, so the binding will NOT be discriptive, if it does happen LOL**

CHAPTER 25

Erestor sat in his rooms and watched from his balcony as Elladan practiced his sword with his brother. Erestor laughed as Elladan stole Elrohir's sword and chased his like they were elflings. Elladan saw Erestor and smiled at him. Elrohir stole his sword back, and began to laugh. He waved up to his brother's beloved.

" Hello Erestor."

Erestor laughed.

" Hello Elrohir."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" What about me meleth? Do I not get a hello?"

Erestor thought for a moment, then grinned.

" No."

Elladan pouted.

" Why not?"

Erestor chuckled.

" Because I would rather tell you I love you instead of hello."

Elladan began to chuckle as well.

" I love you too meleth nin."

Erestor smiled as the twin brothers went back to their sword exercises. He sighed in contentment. He would love Elladan forever. At that moment, there was aloud thud. Erestor turned to see that his door had been kicked open and there stood Hadereth.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

**wow...okay so I am going to answer the most frequent question on my PM: is Morsilme a slash character? NO! okay now that we have taken care of that..on we go..**

CHAPTER 26

Erestor turned back to where he had been.

" ELLADAN!"

Elladan turned and saw Erestor being dragged into the room. Elladan and Elrohir ran at full speed to rescue Erestor. Elrohir turned to Elladan as they ran.

" I will fetch Glorfindel and Ada."

Elladan nodded.

" Meet me in Erestor's rooms."

Elrohir nodded and they ran in separate directions. Elladan kicked open the door to Erestor's rooms and gasped at what he saw. Erestor was tied to a chair and bleeding from his head. Elladan raced forward.

" Erestor?"

Erestor looked up at him.

" Be free of me Elladan."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" What?"

Erestor felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You should not have to deal with this or any of my past. Just leave now and be free of me."

Elladan shook his head.

" Did they tell you to say this to me? You know I will not leave you Erestor."

Erestor did not answer his question. He pulled at his binds for a moment, then looked at Elladan.

" If you do not wish to be free of me, then I release you. I love you no longer."

Elladan took a step back. He felt his heart crack in his chest, but then he saw Erestor was looking toward his bathing chamber. Elladan knelt beside Erestor.

" Did they tell you to say this?" Elladan whispered into Erestor's ear.

" Yes." came the whispered reply.

Elladan kissed Erestor's cheek.

" But why?"

Erestor felt a tear slide down his face.

" They said if I didn't they would rape you."

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

**uh oh whats going to happen to poor Elladan..lets find out..**

CHAPTER 27

Elladan stepped back as Morsilme, Hadereth, and Andro came out of Erestor's bathing chambers. Erestor pulled at his binds once more. Morsilme turned to his two fellows.

" I will keep watch outside."

Hadereth and Andro nodded. Elladan watched as Morsilme left the room, remembering that Elrohir would be here soon along with Glorfindel and their Ada. Erestor looked at his beloved.

" Elladan, do not try to flee."

Elladan nodded and watched as Hadereth and Andro approached him. Hadereth grinned.

" Have you ever been taken before?"

Elladan swallowed hard.

" No."

Andro laughed.

" And why not."

Elladan did not want to profess the truth, but it seemed he had not choice.

" I am saving myself for the one I am to bind with."

Erestor's eyes widened, then brimmed with tears. Elladan had saved himself for him? No one had done anything like that for him. Erestor swallowed hard as he heard Hadereth laugh.

" You mean Erestor? You saved yourself...for Erestor?"

Both Hadereth and Andro began laughing hysterically. Elladan looked to Erestor and smiled.

" Im mela le." He whispered over the laughter.

Erestor was about to reply, but suddenly Hadereth was behind him, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Hadereth looked at Elladan. Elladan shivered. There was an evil look in Hadereth's eye.

" You want to bind with him?"

Elladan nodded.

" Yes."

Hadereth grinned evilly.

" Then I will untie him and you two will bind right now."

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

**hmmm..what to do... what to do...hmmm...**

CHAPTER 28

*two days later*

Elladan sat with Elrohir as Glorfindel readied the next patrol.

" Are you on patrol with him?

Elrohir nodded, then turned to his brother.

" I am sorry about Erestor."

Elladan felt a lump rise in his throat at the mention of his now former beloved.

" H-He hates me Roh."

Elrohir looked at the ground.

" You did tell him you were untouched."

Elladan glared at his twin.

" That time did not count. I was taken wrongfully."

Elrohir nodded.

" That is true."

Elladan watched as his Ada talked to Glorfindel for a moment, then gasped when he saw Erestor with them as well. Erestor looked at Elladan, then walked away. Glorfindel and Elrohir mounted their horse and left on patrol. Elrond, seeing his eldest sons distress, sat beside Elladan.

" Erestor told me what happened."

Elladan lowered his head. How could he have been so stupid?

*FLASHBACK*

"_Bind with him Elladan."_

_Hadereth's evil laugh rang throughout the entire room. Elladan watched as Erestor was tied and thrown to the ground. Erestor looked at him and nodded as though he was okay with what Hadereth was telling him to do. Elladan looked at Hadereth._

" _Why do you hate him?"_

_Hadereth grinned._

" _He is weak. You are not. You could hurt him more than any other."_

_Elladan looked down at Erestor, contemplating on how he would free his beloved. There was only one way. Elladan turned to look at Erestor._

" _Were you untouched before Hadereth?"_

_Erestor nodded in confusion. What was Elladan doing? Then it dawned on him. Hadereth didn't want Elladan to bind with him. He wanted Elladan to rape him._

*END FLASHBACK*

"Elladan?"

Elladan turned to Elrond with tears in his eyes.

" Is he fading Ada?"

Elrond nodded.

Elladan swallowed hard.

" Is it because of what I did?"

Elrond shook his head.

" You saved him Elladan."

Elladan shook his head.

" What we did was not binding Ada. What we did was forced."

Elrond nodded.

"And that is why Erestor fades. His soul needs to bind with yours."

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

**1 more chapter after this...also you will notice Erestor referring to something he discussed with Elrond...that was supposed to be in the previous chapter, but it got cut...**

CHAPTER 29

Erestor sat in the gardens reading a book. He smiled as he saw a picture of two beloved's holding one another.

" Erestor?"

Erestor looked up to the one that spoke. He swallowed hard.

" Elladan.."

Elladan slowly approached Erestor with a small read box in hand.

" Did you leave this for me? I found it in my rooms."

Erestor nodded and took the box from Elladan. Elladan looked at him in confusion.

" What is in it?"

Erestor sighed, then opened the small box for Elladan to see. Elladan gasped. There were two silver rings inside.

" Erestor..."

Erestor shook his head.

" They mean nothing now. Not after what we did. It would be against the laws of Imladris. Although, I did speak to Elrond on this matter."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"What did he say?"

Erestor chuckled.

" He said it was dire circumstance that lead us to what happened. He gave me permission to ask you to pledge troth with me, but he also said we would have to wait until Valinor to wed. I did not want to pressure your decision."

Elladan sat beside Erestor.

" I am sailing."

Erestor turned to Elladan, his eyes wide.

" What?"

Elladan took Erestor's hand into his own.

" I am sailing. From the moment I fell in love with you, I knew I would follow you anywhere, including Valinor."

Erestor smiled at Elladan, then looked at the rings once more. Smiling to himself, he took one ring out of the box and began to place it on Elladan's finger.

" Elladan, son of Elrond, will you pledge troth with me?"

Elladan felt tears on his cheeks.

" Yes."

Elladan took the other ring and began to place it on Erestor's finger.

" Erestor, son of Morsilme, will you pledge troth with me?"

Erestor kissed his beloved's cheek.

" Ai, meleth nin."

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

**this is the end...please be sure to look for it's semi prequel " The Sons of Earendil"...also thank you to all of my reviewers for reading all this muck lol...**

**warning: character death (please don't hate me)**

CHAPTER 30

Elladan sat on the shores of Valinor. He had promised his beloved they would be wed once they were here, but something had gone terribly wrong. Hadereth and Andro had been banished from Imladris when Elrond had found them after the incident that had occured. No one had been able to find Morsilme until it was too late. Erestor had been riding as a messenger to Gondor to deliver word to Arwen that twin sons of Elrond were both betrothed. Glorfindel had gone with him to do so. The day they left Gondor, Erestor was attacked and beaten. Morsilme, Hadereth, and Andro disappeared after that, leaving Erestor with Glorfindel. Elladan felt tears beginning to sting his eyes at the memory.

*FLASHBACK*

" _Dan, sit still. You will wear a hole in the ship."_

" _I cannot help it Roh. I am excited."_

_Elrohir smiled at his brother. Elladan and Erestor had been through so much together. _

" _They will be here from Gondor soon."_

_Only moments later, they saw Glorfindel begin to board the ship. Elladan's smile faded._

" _Where is Erestor?"_

_Glorfindel placed a silver ring in Elladan's hand. It took Elladan a moment to realize that it was Erestor's. Elladan felt the tears streaming down his face. Glorfindel put his hand on Elladan's shoulder._

" _I am sorry Elladan."_

_Elladan fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. He felt arms wrap around him in a secure embrace. Elrohirlooked up at Glorfindel._

" _Can we take Erestor to Valinor?"_

*END FLASHBACK*

Elladan let his tears fall as he looked at the stone before him.

" You told me once that I could not love you, that no one could love you. Even as you can no longer hear me, I still love you Erestor. I will love you for all time."

Elladan felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw two faces looking at him. Ecthelion and Elithraniel. He stood slowly and began to leave. Ecthelion gently grabbed him by the shoulder.

" Do not leave. Even though Erestor may be gone, you are our family as well."

~*THE END*~


End file.
